


Two Steps Back

by Rinari7



Series: Koreth and Vera [7]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Charr (Guild Wars), Gen, Order of Whispers, Undercover, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: What do you say when you have to report to your handler that you've failed on your mission?





	Two Steps Back

With a low growl, Vera closed her eyes for a split second before turning her footpaws towards the training grounds. Still, they dragged, and she took a deep breath before entering one of the rooms off to the side of the Bane.

“Milenna Miragetrainer?” Vera kept her head ducked, like a proper courier did.  
The conversation between the two female Charr already in the room ceased for a moment. The black-and-gold one narrowed her pink-tinged eyes as she saw Vera, though she continued talking after a split second. “Practice some on your own—at a reasonable distance from anyone else—before next week. You can keep that focus for now, but I want to see it again next week.”

“Yes, ma'am.” The petite, light blond furred female dipped her head, a broad grin spreading over her muzzle.

“Good. You're dismissed.” Milenna's voice softened momentarily. “You're really getting better, Cirellen. We may just make a proper chaos mage of you yet.”

“I hope so, ma'am—Milenna. Thank you.” Pure joy shone from the other's face as she bobbed her head one last time, and left them alone.

Vera envied her, seemingly so carefree.

 

The black-and-gold female mustered the brown-furred courier for several moments without saying anything. “Close the door behind you,” came finally, in a curt tone.  
Vera did as she was bid. “I have a letter for you, Miragetrainer.” She held out the missive, still maintaining the guise of a messenger doing her job, and nothing more.

The other's brow furrowed as she took the envelope, slicing it open with one claw. “I see.”

Letting out her breath, Vera ran one paw through her mane, brushing a few strands back up into the pseudo-mohawk her mane generally stood in of its own accord, and turned towards the door.

“Stay.” The word was barked at her, and Vera held her breath again as she turned around again, slowly.

Vera had not planned on being around when Milenna finished the letter. It was a letter Vera had penned herself earlier in the day, sat and agonized over the words until she knew them by heart.

 

_M.:_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I continue to hear good things about you and your skills and effectiveness as a teacher. I have in particular heard of your recent breakthrough in the manipulation of time. I'm sure this will open up many possibilities for the Legions—especially the ability to “undo” a casualty will hopefully become standard procedure and finally open their eyes to the true worth of magical prowess._

_I'm afraid I have cause to wish for that aforementioned manipulation of time. While my professional conduct was no less than what is expected of any soldier, my personal conduct has apparently been lacking. Specifically, I am too cold, and have apparently not made any kind of connection with my new warband. Hence why I am no longer part of said warband anymore, as of recently._

_Perhaps you can advise me on how to handle this sort of situation. I have no wish to go back to the Gladium Canton.  
I will await your response._

_\--V._

 

“That's what he told you?” Milenna looked up from the letter, keeping her gaze on the wall in front of her.

“Yes.” Quietly.

Several heartbeats passed, without any remark from the other female clad in the magenta robes declaring her a proud mesmer. Vera tapped her claws on her leg, opening her mouth, then closing it again without saying anything either.

“Did you find out anything at all we can use?”

“No.” Vera stiffened, now sheathing and unsheathing her claws.

 

“By Adelburn's flaming crown, why did I get saddled with the incompetent?” Milenna flung the piece of parchment at Vera's face, though it fluttered to the floor before reaching its target. “And a fucking 'bandmate-killer, to boot.” Shaking her head, the other Charr turned away, crossing her arms and staring at Vera in the mirror on the opposite wall of the studio. “I don't know why the Order puts up with you. You're just as likely, if not more, to turn on us.”

“Shadow would've imploded under Kirrana, and she would've killed good soldiers before it did if she was allowed to be legionnaire!” The brown female snarled the words. “Don't talk about anything you don't know about.”

“Does your precious Shadowdancer know?”

Vera straightened, as if hit by a bullet, and she was sure her shock showed in her eyes, because Milenna laughed.

“I see he doesn't.”

 _He can't know. He can't ever know._  It was a brief thought, almost a prayer to some kind of deity, though she didn't believe in any.

“You're pathetic. I hope you know that.” The mesmer's voice was dripping with venom, with raw disgust.

Vera eyed her warily, angrily, adjusting her messenger's bag on her shoulder and letting her paws rest on her pistols. “Blame the Order, not me. I  _told_  them I'm not well suited for undercover work.” It was an attempt to change the subject, and a blatant one at that. Milenna recognized it, snorting, but she accepted it.

“I'll have to talk to the Order about what to do with you. And ask for a different fucking agent to handle. In the meantime, just—be a courier.”

Shaking her head one last time, Milenna gestured. “Go. Out. Deliver your letters like a good little gladium hard-pressed for coin or respect.”

With a low growl, Vera ducked her head and went, resentment burning cold in her green eyes.


End file.
